Sheldon Cooper/Gallery - Leonard
Sheldon and Leonard Tbbt422.jpg|Leonard observing Sheldon's 3 person chess. File:SheldonLeonard.png|Leonard and Sheldon. Codpiece Topology 1.jpg|Returning from the renaissance fair. The stag convergence leonard and sheldon.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard at Howard's bachelor party. S5EP03 - Sheldon argues with Leonard.jpg|She (Amy) is not for you! Not for you! 381018.jpg|Playing giant Jenga. Depantsed.jpg|De"pants"ed! Hall9.jpg|At the comic book store. Past14.jpg|First look at the apartment. S5EP15 - The guys' apartment.jpg|Leonard pulling out his "glow stick". Past15.jpg|Past roommate message. Past11.png|Signing the roommate agreement. De6.jpg|Leonard and Sheldon. Asd15.png|Well done, my friend. Gilb9.jpg|Waking up Leonard. Probe8.jpg|Playing an invisible game of Risk: LOTR's edition. TBBT-s08e13-08.jpg|Sheldon listening to loud noises to increase his anxiety level. Gilb8.jpg|Working on Leonard's idea. Zaz1.jpg|Talking about ALL his cats. Ab3.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard. Urn6.png|Two noses under bandages. Prom4.jpg|Alfred adjusting Bruce Wayne's tie. Coll3.jpg|Driving Sheldon to work. Pole11.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard. Step44.jpg|Open up this jar of asparagus. Step40.jpg|Because this is NOT STAR TREK!! Loan7.jpg|Minstrels will write songs about you. Ark12.jpg|Leonard and Sheldon. Ste6.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard. Wat8.jpg|We're losing Stephanie, Leonard. Wat6.jpg|Dr. Stephanie does nice work. Wat4.jpg|Leonard and Sheldon. Gilb10.jpg|You wrote a paper on my idea? Curt8.jpg|Leonard is in the shower. Ste1.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard. Step9.jpg|It's right here in the roommate agreement. BGF6.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard. Bh6.jpg|Leonard suggests revenge of a non-lethal type. TGE-8.jpg|My photo with Bill Gates. TGE-9.jpg|Sheldon thinks that Leonard is offering him an apology. Term4.jpg|Sheldon tagging his clothes. Fest2.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard. A66.jpg|Leonard and Sheldon. Moth1.png|Leonard mad at Sheldon. SB42.jpg|Leonard chosen first. What just happened? ZB27.jpg|Talking about dinner with Zack and his wife. ZB28.jpg|Smirking over Leonard's comments. ZB50.jpg|Discussing fathering Zack's child. Ice6.png|The guys waiting while the girls shop. Si7.jpg|Sheldon is unhappy that Leonard lied to him. Asd2.png|This could be real big. Asd5.png|The guys sending their research out to the internet. Asd4.png|Leonard gets a sticker. SWI9.png|We did have an adventure. SWI6.png|Thank you for letting us off with a warning. SWI31.png|Sheldon has a car game called "I don't spy" about sub-atomic particles. SWI30.png|Sheldon unhappy that Leonard got the right answer. SWI23.png|Excited at seeing the Skywalker Ranch front gate. SWI22.png|Talking to the guard at the Skywalker Ranch gate. SWI19.png|We're just big fans and wondered if we could get in. Raid9.jpg|Sheldon looking for flaws in Amy's favorite comic strips. S5EP03 - Sheldon holding a miniature train.jpg|Sheldon after his night with trains. Leonard wonders where his gift is.jpg|Leonard hopes for a gift, as Sheldon examines his gift. S5EP15 - Sheldon calls for the safety drill.jpg|Disaster drill! Dev7.jpg|Sheldon is worried about Leonard's operation. Dev3.jpg|Sheldon working on the odd that Leonard will die during his operation. S6EP05 - Leonard yells at Sheldon.jpg|Leonard laughing at Sheldon after he was insulted by Prof. Hawking. The Countdown Reflection Sheldon and Leonard.jpg|Groomsmen just prior to the wedding. S5Ep01 - Leonard.jpg|Leonard at the Caltech cafeteria. Urn1.png|Sheldon is worried about Leonard's operation. S5EP - Sheldon and Leonard.jpg|Sheldon and his disaster kit. Tbbt420.jpg|Leonard watching Sheldon playing Wii Sports. Closet3.jpg|Bringing dinner home. TMI-10.jpg|A $500 million dollars! TSR-8.jpg|Maybe he is checking for a leak. gc9.png|Heading to Texas. gc10.png|I thought I said no. gc15.png|Filmed on location. BH27.png|Are you doing anything? S6EP07 - Sheldon and Leonard.png|Sheldon and Leonard. Jp6.jpg|Sheldon pacing (jogging) as the Flash. The Spaghetti Catalyst - Leonard's bedroom.jpg|Sheldon bothering Leonard. Past4.jpg|The apartment flag. TST-13.jpg|You're being reasonable. ABZ27.jpg|You don't want to live like this. TST-14.jpg|New rental agreement. De5.jpg|Leonard and Sheldon. FI01.png|I want what's best for Penny. Bye20.jpg|Rare Sheldon hug. Bye16.jpg|Comforting Sheldon about Professor Proton's death. TF15.jpg|Leonard seeking advice from Sheldon on Penny. TF13.jpg|Discussing with Sheldon his first date with Penny. TF12.jpg|Discussing with Sheldon his first date with Penny. TF5.jpg|Discussing with Sheldon his first date with Penny. Unaired12.jpg|Leonard and Sheldon in the unaired pilot. Unaired25.jpg|Donating genius sperm. Unaired24.jpg|Sheldon telling Leonard what he thinks about his calculations. Din10.jpg|Sheldon claiming a new spot. Din8.jpg|Sheldon in his war against a dining room table. OR7.jpg|Stay, Sheldon! TBTA-23.jpg|Leonard is happy for Sheldon. TBTA-24.jpg|Hug. TBTA-25.jpg|I'll always be your problem. 31920751 150639449119419 151475009674543104 n.jpg|Leonard and Sheldon. aws76.png|After today you are officially and more importantly legally Amy’s problem. aws77.png|Don’t be silly, Leonard. I will always be your problem. aws139.png|Happy glance. Job10.jpg|Leonard doubts his relationship with Penny will last. Nov2.jpg|Is it mathematically possible to tip a cow? Nov14.jpg|Sheldon making Leonard walk a mile in his shoes. Nov15.jpg|Leonard is worried that Sheldon might freak out over an unreturned DVD. Nov17.jpg|Leonard doesn't want Sheldon to freak out. Bfp1.jpg|Drunk Sheldon spilling Penny's secret. S5Ep20 - sheldon working on Quatum Physics.jpg|Both working in their apartment. The shiny trinket maneuver Sheldon and Leonard.jpg|Leonard gives Sheldon relationship advice when the latter gets in a fight with Amy. File:The_Cooper-Hofstadter_Polarization.jpg|Sheldon unsuccessfully tries to zap Leonard's brain. Sheldon talking to leonard.jpg|Leonard and Sheldon - pilot episode. Soft49.png|The itzy bitzy spider... BuildingKurt.jpg|In the pilot. The Recombination Hypothesis Sheldon Leonard and Spock.jpg|Leonard looks over at Penny's as Sheldon unpacks his life-size Spock cutout. The Recombination Hypothesis Sheldon Leonard and Spock 2.jpg|Leonard and Sheldon look over at Penny's apartment. Past4.jpg|Roommate agreement glamorization. The Big Bang Theory Season 5 Episode 11 The Speckerman Recurrence 2.jpg|Leonard and Sheldon. The werewolf transformation Sheldon and Leonard.jpg|Leonard and Sheldon. Mate2.jpg|Sheldon finds that Leonard returned after he moved out. Fun Fact.jpg| Discussing mustard's fun fact. The friendship contraction leonard is rudely awoken.jpg|Sheldon wakes up Leonard. Lert7.jpg|Discussing roommate agreement. 875e7973afa51424d57.jpg|Sheldon interrupts Leonard setting up a laser experiment in his laboratory. S6EP02 - Sheldon and Leonard.jpg|Leonard and Sheldon. The Transporter Malfunction - Sheldon and Leonard.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard and their Star Trek transporters. The Launch Acceleration Leonard and Sheldon.jpg|Playing 3-D chess and bitching about their old ladies. S5EP15 - The guys with safety helmets.jpg|Midnight disaster drill! CC6.jpg|Can't I stay a little longer? S6EP06 - Leonard talking to Sheldon.jpg|Leonard and Sheldon taking turns discussing their problems. TBBT 6x03 Sheldon and Leonard.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard in their apartment. CAR.jpg|Going to get Penny's television. Vlcsnap-2012-03-03-22h30m43s103.png|Sheldon and Leonard at the movies. Twv- Sheldon and Leonard.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard. Pic1.jpg|Sheldon has a throat tickle. Dr2.png|Penny joins them. App12.png|Not so hard after another Sheldon comment. App13.1.png|This is harder than I thought. Fenc18.png|Amy should be happy. Fenc11.png|I want to learn how to slap people. Fenc49.png|Demanding satisfaction from Leonard. HE10.jpg|You have a very symmetrical face. HE5.jpg|The guys wondering if the helium is Federal property. HS37.png|The bodies were found in a nondescript white van. HS24.png|Sheldon has some bad news. HS5.png|What does this tag say? ER1.jpg|Working on his whiteboards with Sheldon. BD8.jpg|Trying a higher authority. Kl87.png|Physics work. Kl86.png|Are you humming? Fe5.png|That Asian man wasn't your Meemaw? Fe4.png|Waiting at the airport for Meemaw. BA77.png|You're my brother. Kt14.png|Yes, Sheldon can write the contract. The Big Bear Precipitation -- Promotional Photo -5.jpg|As Sheldon reaches for a butterfly, Leonard gives him a shock. rv101.png|I don't like this at all. rv97.png|She's still not answering. Redo4.png|Penny telling them not to mention the hook-up to Beverly. 10.03 tdt-9.jpg|We have to put in the late hours. 10.03 tdt-11.jpg|You don't have an addiction! 10.03 tdt-14.jpg|Sheldon falls asleep. 10.03 tdt-16.jpg|Past Sheldon's bedtime. Mil42.png|Leonard and Sheldon trying the scanner. Flash54.png|Sheldon finally gets his sleep. Flash49.png|Buddy. Flash50.png|I'm not as smart as I thought. Flash5.png|Morning all ready? 10.07 tve-11.jpg|Your "Where's Waldo" is over there. 10.07 tve-15.jpg|Sheldon trying to decide about Amy. V18.png|Searching for Leonard's missing figures. TVE2.png| V20.png|Their ladies are lying to them. V24.png|Klingon. V26.png|Klingon. V30.png|Klingon. V33.png|Klingon. V87.png|Leonard hiding Penny's new decorations. GL42.png|Entering the geology department. GL22.png|Sheldon hurt his feet. GL18.png|Calming Sheldon down. GL20.png|This is my anger and I will throw it away. HW3.jpg|We got that at Comic Con. HW5.jpg|I want the apartment flag. HW19.jpg|Leonard disgracing the apartment flag. HW25.jpg|Sheldon found the cuckoo clock. HW26.jpg|Collectible bought at Comic Con. HW27.jpg|The official apartment 4A flag colors. HW28.jpg|I want to keep the flag. HW37.jpg|Turn back on the Wi-Fi. CL28.png|Arguing with Leonard. TRR6.jpg|Playing 2D chess. TRR12.jpg|Discussions. TRR8.jpg|Playing 2D chess. LRA10.png|Sheldon asking Leonard about his show size. LRA19.png|Sheldon telling Leonard in how many moves he's going to lose in. LRA53.png|Leonard wants to talk to Penny right away. LRA45.png|Hot tea for his friend in pain. LRA46.png|What game would you be happiest at losing at? LRA47.png|The Pythagorean theorem used to thrill Sheldon. LR-12.jpg|A day with trains. 10.17 CC-20.jpg|If Penny is miserable, I'll be miserable. LR-13.jpg|Thank you! TBE-15.jpg|Why did I ask you? Ale5.jpg|Working on a retraction statement. TCR-10.jpg|This is for Amy's birthday dinner. 10.17 CC-7.jpg|At the Comic Book Store. LR-16.jpg|You get to be the engineer. 10.23 TGC-10.jpg|Try and be a supportive boyfriend. 10.23 TGC-11.jpg|Try and be a supportive boyfriend. TST-13.jpg|Leonard and Sheldon. TST-15.jpgTAA-13.jpg|Leonard apologizing to Sheldon for lying to him. TAA-16.jpg|We were like Batman and Robin. Date20.jpg|Looking for Barry and finding Leonard. Date22.jpg|Leonard and Sheldon both scrubbing out irradiated grease TGE-8.jpg|Leonard and Sheldon. TGE-9.jpg|Romantic dinner. TTT-10.jpg|You can't afford to lose another best friend. Tam27.png|Leonard talking to Sheldon about his friend Tam. LH34.png|3D chess. LH41.png|Talking about his new equipment. LH43.png|Intelligent vengeful crows? Neg12.jpg|Testing Leonard's loyalty. Neg16.jpg|I'm having an affair. Pc92.png|Why throw that back into my face? TDO-10.jpg|Sheldon finds Leonard on the couch. do12.jpg|The Cafeteria. do47.jpg|Sheldon finds Leonard. do48.jpg|Amy! Jt55.jpg|Sheldon playing a Western game. Jt57.jpg|What happened to your horse? TLA-22.jpg|Shut up! lar53.jpg|Shut up. lar62.jpg|Is that what I would’ve sounded like? TMC-1.jpg|Leonard when are you leaving to pick your mother up at the airport? change7.jpg| Well, he did say if he fell asleep, we were allowed to slap him awake. change46.jpg|Wow Amy, you look amazing. change66.jpg|What kind of tea is appropriate when you feel unmoored from reality? change67.jpg|I don’t know. Earl Grey? nobel47.jpg|Leonard. We need to do something about your wife. nobel48.jpg|She’s not sick, Sheldon. nobel51.jpg|You’re right. I can’t catch that. nobel54.jpg|OH no. nobel56.jpg|That was exhilarating! nobel65.jpg|You have just found out that a woman who has loved and cared for you for twelve years is pregnant... Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Pictures Category:Photo Gallery Category:Sheldon Category:Leonard Category:Trivial